I will always be with you
by maartje87
Summary: Willow get's a bad dream about Tara...


Heya guys, it's a translation from one of my dutch stories… it's better in dutch… but it's a English start ;-) I will write an original english one soon. Respect and everything to our sweet joss.

I will always be with you

Willow knows she's dreaming. But it's different than a normal dream. Though it isn't real in the world were Willow lives it's absolutely real to Willow. She's standing across of Tara. She slowly pulls her fingers to her long golden hair. Tara whispers something but Willow can't hear her. She kisses Tara. The next moment Tara's gone from her arms and is standing in front of the window. Willow sees that the window is a portal to a demonic world. How closer Tara gets to the window, how more dangerous it gets. Willow tries to warn Tara but she only smiles at her. The demons from the window pull out their slimy claws. Their fingers can almost grab the fibbers of Tara's clothing. Willow screams at Tara, who drifts further and further away from her. She wants to run towards her, but she can't reach her. When she looks down she sees that her legs have changed to a rubber kind of mass. She screams and somebody grabs her hands. Willow looks up terrified. It's Tara. They are standing in an enormous and beautiful ballroom, Tara weirs a beautiful guan. Willow is ashamed because the rubber must have left traces. She looks down. She sees she's also wearing a beautiful dress. A red dress that's tight around her waist. Tara smiles at her. She's whispering something, but Willow can't hear her. Before she knows it, the room is full of people. Their pushing Tara and Willow away from each other. Willow starts panicking when she sees that Tara is been pushing away further and further. Suddenly the dress is getting tighter. It's getting tighter and tighter it's pulling on her body. Willow can hardly breathe. She's screaming for help but the people in the room and around her just ignore her. A woman turns around angry when willow bumps into her. It's Cordelia. Willow is begging her for help, but Cordelia changes into a vampire. She jumps at willow and pulls out a string of her hair. The string flows down to the floor in front of her feet. When the dress gets more tight Willow falls down one her knees. Surprised she looks at her string of hair which lies in front of her. It's her hair but it's black. She shakes her head because she doesn't understand it. Her hair is red. She pulls her body to the string between al those legs. When she grabs it, she screams. Her arms are full of blue veins. The people disappear and the dress looses its grip. Willow takes a deep breath and starts to cry. Hands on her shoulders. It's Tara. She's saying something but Willow can't hear her. They kiss, but suddenly Tara backs away. Willow looks surprised but then sees that the skinny body of Tara is full of bullet wounds. While Tara crashes down Willow starts to cry. She throws her body on the floor crying. Another hand on her shoulder. She looks up and sees Tara. She jumps on her feet and hugs her girlfriend. They kiss. Tara is saying something but Willow can't hear her. She smiles, so happy that she didn't lose her girl. The get into a hot kiss. When Willow opens her eyes she looks into the eyes of a beautiful brunette. 

Full of surprise Willow wakes up. She takes a deep breath in relief. It was only a dream. She looks at Tara who's standing in front of the window. The dream is forgotten. Tara smiles and Willow answers with another smile. It's al good now. Willow and Tara where fighting. They broke up because Willow used way too much magic. But they worked it al out last night. And how… Willows smile changes into a grin when she thinks about the steamy night she just had. The next moment Tara is hit by a bullet.

Willow doesn't know what she should feel. She thinks it's strange that the house will be full of potential slayers in no time. Willow is afraid that she will turn bad again a hurt all these innocent girls. But Buffy has convinced her anyway. Willow is also very sad. She should probably have to share her room. What shall happen with the memories of Tara? Then they enter. Buffy and the new girls. Willow takes a deep breath and than she sees her. The brunet girl from her dreams. The next second she gets a suitcase pushed into her arms. 'I'm sleeping with you!'

A few days later Willow and Kennedy are on a date in the Bronx. Kennedy asks al about Willows coming out. Willow gets really insecure but Kennedy doesn't allow that. She kisses Willow and Willow kisses back. Butterfly's in her stomach. In her mind she can her Tara whisper. 'I will always be her baby.'

Maartje Cooijman

True love is found beyond dead.


End file.
